Necromundus Lupoid Guide
=Overview= Lupoids are a wolf like race in the realm of Necromundus. Currently, a group of Lupoids are forming together in a group called The Pack RP Suggestions None of the following suggestions are cannon, they are simply suggestions that myself and fellow Lupoid players have found to work well in RP. Feel free to use as many or as few as you wish, and to add anything else you find works well. One of the things we've found to be enjoyable in RP, as well as a bit of a challenge for ourselves, is to make our Lupoids act like wolves. What does this mean? No facial expressions except snarling, expression of emotion is done primarily through the tail, ears and eyes. The following basic guidelines, based on dogs, have worked well so far: * Happy - Tail wagging, ears erect, possible barking. * Content - Tail swishing slowly back and forth. This is more of an everyday, 'there's not much going on' type of expression. * Anger - Ears flat, snarling, hair on back of neck bristling. * Shame or Fear - Tail between legs, whimpering. * Frustration, Mild Anger - Ears flat, growling. Also, Lupoids have been played so far as having a low growl of a voice, this has so far been expressed by simply posing as such, or in some case doubling the letter 'r' every time it appears in the part being spoken. An example pose would look something like this: Garviel nods, "I agrree." Finally, if you wish to use it is a little something called Bloodlust. I've played around with it a little, and have gotten positive feedback from multiple players so far. When a good deal of blood has been spilled is the only time when Bloodlust will come into play. Roll willpower at either -1 or -2 (-2 would only be in extreme cases, large battles and the like). If the result is negative, Bloodlust has set in. The Lupoid in question will essentially go insane with the sheer thirst for blood, and will attack just about anything, regardless of how foolish or stupid it may be to do so. Sometimes weapons will be disbanded in favor of teeth and claws, other time it wont, this all really depends on the situation and the Lupoid. In order to stop the effects of bloodlust, once it sets in, the Lupoid should roll willpower again with the same modifier before every pose. If a positive result is made, then the Lupoid manages to overcome the affects and can regain normal activities, whatever thy may be. For an example of Bloodlust in action, check out the log Bloodlust. =Skills= Bloodthirst, Chilling Howl, Dervish =Abilities= Roar - I personally have never really found a use for this skill. It's very costly and probably shouldn't be used by low level Lupoids, as it simply requires too much of their limited AP store. I can imagine that this could be useful for higher level characters who have upwards of 200 APs, especially when taking on boss type opponents. My best suggestion for this would be to use it as your first action. Jugular Strike - I found that this ability was VERY useful in the early stages of the game. Yes, it's costly AP wise, and between levels 1 and 10 it's going to take 4/5 of your action points just to use it, but your enemies at those levels generally don't even HAVE the 100 hp to counter the 100 damage that this ability does. When you get past level 10, this ability becomes even more useful, as you can combine the strike with other class specific skills. My suggestion, at this point, would be to have your first attack be Jugular strike, and then move on to further class specific abilities in your next attacks. This could easily do a good deal of damage fairly quickly to most low level enemies. This ability does become obsolete once you get a weapon that will allow you to do more than 100 damage per hit, as then your action points would be better spent boosting those attacks to make them even more damaging. Category:OtherVerse Game Guides